The present invention generally relates to monitoring stress levels in individuals, and more particularly, to determining the stress impact on an individual when switching tasks or multitasking.
Individuals and workers often multitask during the normal course of a day. For example, workers often work on several different projects in a day, and switch from different types of tasks (e.g., reading/writing e-mails, attending meetings, assisting customers, etc.). The frequency at which an individual switches tasks, and the types of tasks in which the individual transitions can substantially impact an individual's stress level.
Stress levels may also impact a person's behavior. For example, as an individual's stress increases, a person may behave more to type (e.g., an introvert may become more introverted, and extrovert may become more extroverted). Under extreme stress, an individual's “shadow” may appear (e.g., an introvert will become extroverted, and vice versa).